A Pretty Face, don't mean a pretty heart Chapte 9
by Mac7511
Summary: Chapter 9, endings and beginning. Don't worry a sequel is planned
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a short story I've typed on a couple of nights on the late shift. Lets just say, in the UK, just about everybody in the UK is talking about Lost, it's big!

Programme: Lost

Romance / Some drama, about Kate in an earlier part of her life.

Beta checked by a couple of good friends (I hope)

Disclaimer: The character, Connor Sutherland is mine, however like all good ideas the rest belongs to JJ Abrahams and the good people at ABC.

Classification: It'sT rated or 15 as they have in this country. Adult content with some violence

**Pretty Face don't mean a pretty heart.**

**Chapter 1**

_The sun set another day over in a paradise that was rapidly becoming another prison. The dying embers from the campsites fires cast an eerie glow amongst the wreckage as survivors moved amongst them, seeking shelter from the cold. A breeze was starting to coming in off the ocean._

_Kate sat alone as usual at the edge of the campsite, pulling a "borrowed" jumper from Claire tighter to ward off the chill, not from the night but from what scavenged from amongst the wreckage. An ID badge, not just any badge, this badge belonged to an FBI agent, there were other personal artefacts belonging to the man, pictures of him and three older and younger siblings, and finally another picture, this was more personal, she was in it along with him. She stared at it for a while, and started to sob._

_Denver Colorado, three years before._

"The reason why I don't live near you, in that the eight months that I've been here your wife keeps trying to fix me up with her fellow nurses!" an exasperated Agent Connor Sutherland groaned, at his partner and mentor Agent Max Apone, an FBI agent with twenty years field experience, and a lifetime of the school of hard knocks. Apone grinned as he took the two very hot cups of coffee from the sales assistant, he winked at, a pretty latino girl in her early twenties. "Connor – you're almost a year out of Quantico, second out of your year, you need to stop having a"

"Rod up my ass." Connor finished for him. "Precisely". Apone said handing Connor a cup of coffee. Both started walking over to a booth in the diner. They had just gone off from a night long surveillance, Apone was eagerly anticipating the fry up that he'd ordered, in defiance of his wife, and three daughters. Connor shook his head, 24 sandy haired, and five foot eight, the FBI agent was on probation, it had been very good so far, paired up with Apone, they were chalk and cheese. The Denver office chief, James Murray had pulled a master-stroke in combining the rookie with a seasoned pro, this was promising to be a very good partnership, and he wished he could end the probation now.

"That apartment must be a pretty penny to rent." Connor frowned. "It's sorted, I put an ad in the metro yesterday for a flat-mate!"

"The guys at the station are going to have a field day when they find this out Connor" Apone grinned an evil grin, the office would know, so would Chrissy his wife, and no doubt the whole of Denver by tonight.

Apone rubbed his hands in glee, the waitress was bringing over a fry up for him, and breakfast cereal for Connor. The one consolation today was once they'd written up their reports they'd be free for the weekend. Connor sipped his coffee, Apone was right, he needed a life outside this job.

So far there was no messages on his answering machine, as Connor woke up he checked the bed side clock, 3pm. Oh god is that the time, and got himself up.

It was a typical bachelor's apartment, he had a cleaner, Maria come in once a week every Tuesday, however there was the grim contemplation that he'd have to make some effort himself at the weekend. An OJ was called for as he made his way into the kitchen, he stopped before realising there was none, the last drop was drunk yesterday. Hey, my day is getting better I've got the local market to go to.

There was a knock at the door, that startled Connor out of his daydream. He stared at himself, T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms with an ancient pair of Nike's, what way to greet somebody at he door.

Fuck it.

He walked over, and opened it. "H, hello how can I help you?"

She was pretty, long ravened haired, and blue eyed, thin built, and slightly smaller than him. "Hi!" She gasped, clutching a copy of the local newspaper. "I'm here about your ad, for a flat-mate!" She smiled. "I guess I'm the first!"

Connor ginned. "Yeah, sorry I have to pop out for some groceries, if you want to come with me and I'll tell you all you need to know!"

She smiled, this was a friendly smile. "Do you always offer rental of a room to a woman that you've just met?"

Connor leaned against the side of the door. "No – you're the first!"

"Thanks." She replied, holding out her hand. "I'm Kate, Kate Austin"

Connor reached out, and shook it. "I'm Connor, Connor Sutherland, and I'm pleased to meet you Kate."

_Present day_

"_What you got there?" Charlie crept up and sat down beside Kate. Momentarily distracted, the shape of Hurley appeared on the other side. Kate tucked the artefacts inside her jumper, glancing at them, they took the hint. Company was not high on Kate's priority list now._

**Denver, three years ago.**

"So what's her name?" Apone peered through the IR-binoculars. Connor grins, and reaches for his walkie-talkie. "OP one, nine pm, no positive identification of suspects at warehouse." This was a long night. "Kate."

"Age?"

"I didn't ask her. Dad!" Connor coldly replied. Apone sighed. "The first caller for your apartment, and you offered it to her?"

"Uh-huh!"

"What do you know about her?"

"Er – she works as a freelance photographer, she's vegetarian, and she likes to travel!"

Apone started to help himself to some really hot, very strong coffee from a flask. "So what are you up to this weekend?"

"You ask too many questions Dad!" Connor turned to stare at him, his smile matched his own.

"Hi – long night?" Connor nodded as he walked into his apartment. Kate's smile was genuine as Connor sloughed into an arm-chair. "They sure work you hard."

"That's the FBI for you Kate!"

"They still teasing you at work?"

Connor's eyes narrowed. I only get this interrogation from two people. "Let me guess Chrissie called!"

Kate laughed. "We had an interesting twenty minute talk on the phone last night!"

Connor sighed in resignation. "I can forget about my life now!"

"Not while you're with me!"

"We're flat-mates Chrissie, nothing more nothing less!" Connor leaned against the boarding of an outdoor ice-skating rink, precariously balanced. Chrissie was a very determined, self confident Head nurse in intensive care at the Memorial hospital, she was used to getting results, as Connor occasionally despaired.

"I've heard that one before Connor!" She said with a knowing wink. Both turned to watch Kate, Apone and three girls skate around with ease. "She's a good skater, were did she say she was from Connor?"

"Er – all over I think." Connor grasped the edge of the thinking he was about to fall. No I'm not, as a firm hand grasped his waist, holding him upright. A smiling winter beaten face underneath a purple knitted hat grinned at him. "Wuss" Kate whispered.

"I think me and Max, better leave you two alone." Chrissie shook her head.

"You're the bain of my life, Kate!" Connor grimaced. The bruises and bumps were going to be very painful in the morning. "I have that habit." Kate whispered as she leaned up alongside him in bed.

Three months later…

"Connor still on leave?" Apone nodded at his fellow agent. "Yeah – photographing wildlife at Yellowstone park." The agent looked at him with an I don't believe that look. Both laughed, as James Murray walked into the office. Nine times out of ten, he'd have joined in, as this was his nature. Not this Tuesday morning. The other agent scurried away.

"Max can I see you in my office!" Murray said directly.

Apone walked into his boss's office. It was like any other FBI Chief's office. Except Murray was a health freak, he absolutely abhorred smoking, and the white grey-haired middle-aged man was with an aura of defiance. He gave Apone a predatory look, as the door was closed behind him.

"Agent Max Apone. This is US Marshall Edward Mars." Mars got up and extended his hand, Apone, shook it, his grip was hard.

"Pleased to meet you." Murray beckoned on them both to take a seat. However from his expression, he was not going to take the lead in this conversation. Mars had a file, and opened it.

"Gentleman, I'll cut to the chase here. I'm looking for some-one and I believe they are in Denver." Apone glanced at the file, instinctively Mars moved it out of his area of vision. He lifted a rap sheet with a photograph on it.

"This little viper here." He handed it to Murray. "Is wanted for a bank robbery in New Mexico, people died in it, and her actions caused the death of a doctor. There's a reward out for her if you're interested."

The professionals in Murray and Apone, had a shared look of distaste. Murray looked at the rap sheet. He whistled. "A pretty face" He handed it to Apone. "Don't make for a pretty heart." He added. Apone smiled.

"That's Kate Austin alright." Apone stared at the police id photo. He'd kept his composure. The eyes gave her away.

"We got a tip-off from a store clerk in the south side of the city." Apone listened keenly, part of him wanted to get out of this office now, and get on the phone.

"Can I count on your assistance?" Mars politely asked.

Murray nodded, it was probably just to get him out of the room. "If you find her, we'll provide assistance."

The look Apone observed on Mars, was cold, like a predator who was calculating his next move.

**Two days later**

The taxi pulled up outside the apartments. From across the street, Apone watched from his family's SUV. A copy of the rap sheet in front of him.

He watched Connor jump out of the passenger side door, and go round to the trunk. She was paying the driver. Connor removed a couple of ruck-sacks from the back. He's had a good time, Apone observed. Then the driver side door opened.

She stepped out. Kate Austin. Kate Ryan. The one and the same. Apone's hands gripped the steering wheel. Oh god, Connor. He said to himself. You poor taken in bastard…

He wanted to go right there, and get it over and done with. He wanted to talk to Chrissie first, but he couldn't. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight.

**The following morning.**

"The organic orange juice Connor!" Kate kissed Connor on the lips. He was going for his morning run getting back into shape for going back to work, his end of probation report was due next week. Not that Connor needed licking into shape, Kate mused, as she playfully slapped him on his bottom.

The long run or the short one, Connor thought as he started his run.

"It's been ages since I've had a good breakfast." A familiar voice shouted from across the sidewalk. Connor turned, and waved. Apone stood alongside a staff car. "Besides – you don't need to run, you're fit enough."

Connor checked both sides of the street, and crossed the road. Apone looked in a serious mood.

"My shout!" Connor said.

Apone thinly smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Apone stared at Connor, as he looked at a copy of the rap sheet on the table, eyes fixed. Emotionless. The figure that was staring back at him, he'd just kissed goodbye to moments before.

The world was beginning to collapse around him. Apone watched his hands, they were shaking.

"It can't be Max." He whispered. Apone paused for breath. "I've watched video footage of her crimes Connor." Connor turned his head around, not wanting to listen.

"She is cold, very calculating, and desperate." Apone said grimly. "I don't like this any more than you. She's baby sat for Chrissie and me. I know you too are a helluva lot more than friends."

Apone noticed the tears in Connor's eyes.

"There is a US Marshall in town, Mars is his name. He's the kind that'll shoot first, and accept the reward afterward. He's been tailing Kate for a couple of years now."

Both watched the waitress put coffee on the table. "I have your badge, handcuffs, and your berretta." The experienced FBI agent now spoke.

"We'll drive back to your apartment, you'll make the arrest. She gets a good defence attorney, gets a long prison sentence. You'll cop some flak Connor, but myself and Murray will help you through this. You will get through this."

Connor leaned back, closed his eyes, and nodded. "Ok. Lets do it now."

Connor's late, Kate thought checking the street from the apartment window. She smiled, he's probably bought a newspaper, and started reading it, forgetting the time.

He's not like any of the others. Kate rested her head against the cold window glass. In another parallel or alternative world, this is guy I'd have thrown my lot in with. He's never used me, or hit me. Kate closed her eyes, and her mind betrayed all the happiness she was thinking. He deserves better than me, sooner or latter I'm going to have to hurt him. Sooner or latter, jesus Kate, he's FBI he's not stupid. He's going to see my criminal record. I have to go. She hurriedly looked round the apartment.

Kate heard the door open. She composed herself quickly. This is going to have to wait for now.

Connor walked in. The warm feeling Kate had evaporated in one look as Connor glanced over at her. Kate noticed no OJ, no newspaper.

"Get your coat, get whatever ID you have. Kate Ryan, or Austin, or whatever." Connor whispered. "You are under arrest, you do not have to say anything…"

"Connor. I'm sorry" Kate gasped, suddenly the room felt very small, and very cold now. Defeated, there was an acceptance of what was now coming, Kate knew there was a place that was waiting for people like her. There was tears in her eyes, matched by Connor's.

No matter what, she couldn't go to that place.

She dropped to her knees, as Connor took a set of handcuffs out of his tracksuit top's pocket. Kate noticed the pistol in the other pocket.

Connor cautiously circled her. Saying nothing, his mind was racing thousands of what ifs. "Hands in the air where I can see them." Kate slowly raised them in front of them. Connor roughly grabbed her right arm with his right hand. Suddenly, Kate dropped her left arm, struggled with her right, and grabbed the pistol from Connor's pocket. She looked up at Connor, Connor stared down at Kate. He then felt the muzzle of a gun pressed against his gut. "I'm so sorry." Kate closed her eyes.

Connor heard a loud crack, a sharp pain, and his world disintegrated, as his slumped to the floor, blood started to pool around him.

Kate was nowhere to be seen.

Apone sprinted up the lobby stairs, the whole street had heard the shot. He barged past an elderly couple, caring nothing for niceties. Pistol was drawn. A crowd was gathered in Connor's apartment doorway. "Outta my way."

He saw the scene in the apartment, and on instinct reached for his mobile, and hit the speed dial key.

An ambulance sped by, followed by a number of police cars. They didn't notice the forlorn woman, walking along the sidewalk, in an oversized jacket, and in shock. Kate didn't notice the rain as it started to fall heavily.

"_Well isn't that a switch." Kate looked up, as she heard Sawyer curse. Droplets of rain started to fall, heavy splashes peppered the dying embers of the fire, her clothes and hair. She would have to find shelter and quickly._


	2. Chapter 2

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 2**

"_I'm having a really bad time of it Jack." A female's voice cut through the windswept encampment, survivors watched bewildered as two people who they looked for as an example behave precisely the opposite in the middle of them._

"_Just fuck off and leave me alone." Kate turned her back, and marched away. Jack watched her shaking her head in disbelief._

_Hurley was sitting on a piece of wreckage. Behind him Sawyer was preparing for another day scavenging whatever was left to be salvaged amongst the wreckage. _

"_Seems like freckles and jackass havin' a lovers tiff."_

"_Somebody better go after her." Hurley glanced at Sawyer. "Freckles can look after herself. Be my guest if you want to, but you'll come back without your testicles."_

_Hurley gulped. "She's been weird recently"_

"_Tell me something on this island that isn't?" Sawyer began putting some belongings into a makeshift hold-all. He hadn't the time for this conversation._

_The crash-site was in the distance, Kate was confident that they'd leave her alone for a couple of hours. Everybody was there, apart from Locke, on another male hunter-gatherer mission. She found a place to rest, and sat down staring at the ocean._

**Two weeks earlier**

"Working late?" FBI Station chief Murray passed by Connor Sutherland's desk. Connor was busy finishing up typing a report.

"Just some tidying up boss, before Max comes back from his hols, especially when I'm going on mine!"

Murray nodded a practical friendly smile for Connor's benefit.

"You'll be in Naples this time next week!" Connor leaned back. He was itching to get out, and this conversation wasn't helping matters. "Yeah I'm meeting my little big brother there, the USS Nimitz will be stopping there for a couple of days."

"Send us a postcard will you Connor." Murray turned and walked away. "Have a good one."

"I will catch you in three weeks." Murray waved, as he walked out the door.

Connor got back to some frantic typing, covering his partner's workload was something not easily done. But Connor managed it. He finally hit the save key, and congratulated himself. Then his office phone rang, or more correctly, Apone's diverted office phone rang. Cursing his luck, he answered it.

"FBI, Agent Connor Sutherland speaking."

"Hello this is Detective Chief Inspector Alasdair Mitchell of the Australian Federal Police; can I speak to Special Agent Max Apone please?"

"I'm afraid, Agent Apone is on holiday at the moment, and can I be of assistance?"

"You could, Agent Apone is the point of contact for a individual who the FBI are looking for."

"Okay."

"It's just to let you know that we have a positive sighting of the individual in a farming town of Shepperton, one hundred clicks North East of Melbourne in Victoria."

Connor was writing hurriedly into his note book, so much for getting away earlier. "Do you have a name sir?"

"I do her name is Kate Ryan."

Connor almost dropped the receiver. As he had a momentary flashback. "Hello you still there?"

He quickly regained his composure.

"Kate Ryan is not to be approached, she is to be considered dangerous. Can I have all available details, we'll be sending agents out on the first available flight to Sydney!"

"Got it mate, will it be you and Agent Apone?"

"Fingers crossed, we've been after this bitch for a long time. We'll be coming!"

Connor typed out an email message to Apone. He'd see it on Monday morning, or Monday afternoon, Apone still was a luddite when it came to technology. By that time, Connor would hopefully be making an arrest of somebody he once hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

The Pacific Ocean was an azure carpet at 38,000 feet. Connor leaned back, loosened his seat belt and read Apone's file notes, it was going to be a long flight. There would be hell to pay when he got back, however the end justified the means. He glanced around the cabin, closed the file, stored it, and went into a deep and very peaceful sleep.

He woke up suddenly, as the plane violently shook. Turbulence. His elder brother Jamie, was in the USMC as a fighter pilot, he loved this shit. Connor glanced at the VDU screen, they were somewhere over the pacific. This is a bad place to develop a fault he mused. Besides, why did Oceanic only use twin engined 777's on this route?

**One day later.**

"Sorry Agent Sutherland, we should have had the vehicle checked before we left." An apologetic Victoria State Police Constable nervously checked the hissing and steaming engine of the Land Cruiser.

The sun baked down, as Connor stepped out onto the highway. Amazed by on one side parched scrubland, and on the other low lying hills, and overhead, a clear blue sky. He frowned, checking his watch.

"It happens."

The constable got off from speaking. "Help's coming, but we won't be there until late afternoon."

"No problem – I understand it was you who made the ID?"

The Constable nodded. "It was her as sure as day. I had to do a double take. The farmer is a widower no children, turns up with a pretty brunette, it's the talk of the town!"

Connor leaned against the SUV. "Then they say she's Canadian, hell, I had to have a look myself." Connor removed his sunglasses. "The eyes gave her away."

"Thank you Constable Dryden. You've done good."

"The rap sheet says she shot and almost killed an FBI agent in his apartment!"

"I know." Connor winced.

"Did you know him?"

"I was the one who was shot." Was Connor's ice cold reply.

**Denver, a few years earlier.**

Chrissie Apone took of all her patients in Post Op Care, all got the same professional care and standards that she demanded and expected of her staff. This patient was different, she treated this one as a son. She couldn't believe what had just happened, as her husband filled her in on what happened. Connor's mother and father were on the first flight from Sacramento, they couldn't believe it either.

It was fifty fifty, Connor was in there fighting, his spirit was always strong. Apone, with the FBI, the city and state police were no doubt tearing Denver apart looking for Kate. Her daughters were safely at home, with their Aunt, she would tell them in the morning. This was a long time away. She looked at the clock above her Nurse's station; it was 1:58 in the morning. Bar Connor, it had been a mercifully quiet day. The door to his ward was wide open, as Sandra and Keeley the other Nurses on duty went on their rounds. At the end of the corridor, the lift chimed. Chrissie looked up, hospital security usually did their rounds at this time.

A bedraggled feminine figure walked out of the lift. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor. Chrissie sucked in air, and hit the panic alarm button at her station.

"Haven't you done enough today?" She hissed. Then she noticed the pistol in Kate's, no Connor's jacket.

The eyes that stared back at her, were as black as night, rimmed by red from crying.

Kate turned and saw Connor in the intensive care ward. She choked back something. "Is he ok?"

Chrissie looked first at Connor, then at Kate. She then felt something for Kate that she'd never expected to feel for her today. Pity.

"He's going to pull through, Kate. It'll take a while but he's strong." Kate looked at Chrissie, then reached into the jacket pocket, and removed a photograph, and an ink running, rain stained envelope. She laid it on the work station in front of Chrissie. "Please give these to him."

"Kate." Chrissie whispered softly. "Turn yourself in, we'll find you a good lawyer."

"I have to go."

Kate turned and walked away.

**Shepperton, Victoria.**

"There's a diner across the road from here. The grub's edible, not great." This was the famous Australian sense of humour, Connor remembered his father telling him it was the toss of a coin on a day in 1974, heads for Australia, tails for the USA. His father picked the USA, as there were still shipyards there that he could work in. He couldn't imagine himself as a beat cop, never mind a detective in a place like this.

Connor took the keys from the manager, he then had a thought. "Excuse me." Connor removed Kate's rap sheet from his jacket pocket. The bald man in his early fifties smiled. "Have you seen this woman at all recently?"

The manager took the rap sheet, opened it, stared at it, before politely handing it back to Connor. "I'm afraid I'd remember her in person, however another American gentleman showed me this same piece of paper." He said matter of fact tone. "Just this morning."

"Is he still here?" I think I know who this is. Connor reached up and grabbed his suitcase, and slung his day-sack over his shoulder. "Yes, I believe he is over at the diner."

Connor smiled. "What meals do you recommend?"

"Anything that has beef!" Bloody yank!

The diner was almost empty, save for a waitress, and a middle-aged man, a jukebox played some awful country and western tunes on it. Connor walked in, the middle aged man had his back turned to him, sitting on a stool at the diner counter.

"Just be a minute sir." The harassed middle-aged waitress shouted from behind the counter. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A soda extra ice" Connor said sitting on a stool next to the counter. The waitress smiled. "Coming up"

Connor glanced at the menu, go for something edible, filling and hot.

Connor looked at the other man in a suit. He was stubbing out a cigarette in an ash tray. "Should have known you were coming." He drawled, and then looked round directly at Connor. "Of course you look a lot better than when I last saw you in Denver."

Mars grinned. "Tubes sticking out of you, the priest giving you the last rites, your boss marching me out of the hospital" He fumbled about and got another cigarette. Connor noticed the No-Smoking sign, and a very angry waitress. Mars took one look at her, and coolly lit it.

"Of course I thought then, the Feds protecting one of their own. It was understandable in the circumstances."

Mars glanced at the coffee pot. The waitress went into the kitchen. Mars grinned. "An arrest gone wrong."

Connor sipped his soda, slowly. "Then I read the police report, very interesting." Mars smiled. "I sneaked a peek at your apartment while you were recovering. I'd have never of guessed she was your flat-mate." The waitress returned with a full coffee pot and placed it down in front of Mars. "She has that way with men, Agent Sutherland. She almost fucked your career before it was started."

He blew smoke in Connor's direction. Mars knew about the relationship.

Mars thinly smiled. "The farmer she's staying with, is the one who has turned her in. He has a very big mortgage on his farm to pay off."

Connor turned around and place his glass on the counter. "I'm meeting with him tomorrow, no police, no publicity, and tomorrow night she's on a flight to LAX with me in chains."

"This whole this thing is going to come out in the wash." Mars smirked. "Your career along with it kid."

Mars turned round, only to find Connor face to face. Connor breathed deeply. "Not if I get to her first."

**Morning the next day.**

"It's a few kilometres from here." The police constable driving spoke. Connor sat in the passenger seat, like many times before, rehearsing in his mind likely scenarios, and outcomes. He inserted a clip into his new issue pistol. In the other police car following was Mitchell, and a female police sergeant, with more on the way.

"The farm's nice and secluded. She can run" The police officer glanced at Connor, then turned to face the road ahead. "What the!" He cautiously slowed down.

There were flames and smoke billowing from down the embankment, a wrecked half-truck, and a body lying by the road.

Both police cars sharply stopped. Connor got out, as the sergeant got onto his radio. Mitchell and the other sergeant followed Connor.

"That's the bloody farmer." Shouted Mitchell, as Connor tended to him, with a first aid kit. He noticed he only had one arm. "Is he okay?"

Connor checked for a pulse. "Its weak – he needs a hospital now." He shouted back, his tone was angry, bitter, disappointed. Not again. He said under his breath. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"You're supposed to be in Naples." The voice at the other end of the line, sounded like a disappointed father. Then what sounded like a stifled laugh. "Luckily I read my emails first thing in the morning now."

Connor sat in the departure terminal, nursing a hangover with black coffee and sugar. He paused and waited for an announcement to cease.

"Murray's informed the LA division, agents will be waiting to assist you and your captive when you arrive." Apone paused. "How is she?"

"I didn't get her." Connor leaned back. "Our friend, Mars got to her first." Apone sighed. "Shit. What was the body count?" It wasn't a joke.

"The local police are still determining what happened. It looks as though Kate tried to escape, there was a car crash. The farmer is still in hospital, will be for a while. His farm will be going under."

"Kate?"

"Cuts and bruises. She put up a struggle." Connor watched the flight display board. "She's trussed up in chains." Connor smiled. "I guess it's over."

"It is." Apone replied. "What now?"

Connor smiled. "I'm going to buy a book for the flight back." Apone laughed.

"What flight are you on?"

"Oceanic Flight 815. We're boarding in an hour."

"Take care, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah – I almost forgot I'm on leave."

"That's right enjoy yourself."

"Give my love to Chrissie and the girls." Connor smiled. "I will." Apone hung up.

"Just water please." The stewardess smiled, and handed Connor a mineral water. It was then he noticed the eyes and partial head of a little girl. He smiled. Shy, she quickly ducked back into her seat.

"I have that effect on women." Connor muttered.

He reached for the weather beaten letter on his tray. It was marked Connor in hand writing that he know. There was a picture also, it pained him to look at it. He sighed. He felt vibrations in the soles of his feet. Turbulence, he thought. He tightened his seatbelt.

The cabin lights flickered, then the whole world went to hell.

The last thing Connor remembered as the 777's tail section tumbled from the sky, was the little girl being sucked from her seat. The scream was awful.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Face 2 Face**

"_Hey take it easy." A firm hand held Connor down, with a firm but gentle voice._

"_Fuck?" A pained voice screamed._

"_You are at the bottom of a cliff that you probably fell down. You probably have a concussion, and the usual cuts and bruises, asides from those, you're in good physical shape…"_

_The man looked bemused. _

"_Yeah." Connor whispered. "Until the fucking boar turned the tables on me, fucking porky pig." Connor muttered. The man smiled, at his coarse sense of humour. "Twenty days of airline food, rainwater, coconuts, and fish. I was hankering for some fresh meat."_

"_You'll be pleased to know he'll soon be a banquet."_

"_With an apple shoved in his snout I hope." The man smiled again._

"_Connor, call me Connor." Connor slowly leaned forward._

"_I'm Locke, pleased to meet you."_

"_Twenty days out on your own Connor, that's some feat." He whistled. "You could teach me a few tricks."_

_Connor looked up then around. "I thought I was the only survivor." He grinned. "You're a sight for sore eyes Locke."_

"_Thanks for the compliment. Connor. However it's a bit crowded where I am."_

"_Why?"_

"_A lot of us survived" Connor laughed. "Thank you god."_

_Connor limped along the beach by the side of a jungle. Locke had improvised crutches, as one of his ankles was badly sprained, as they had both found out to Connor's cost. _

"_My training helped." Connor explained. "Eating bugs, catching rain-water, self discipline."_

_Locke looked at him. "Where did you train."_

"_I trained at Quantico." Connor said, as he hobbled along. "Marine?" Locke replied. Connor shook his head. "FBI. However I appear to have lost my ID and my pistol."_

"_Oh they'll turn up lots of things are turning up."_

_Connor stopped and stared out into the ocean. "I take it nobody has come." Locke stared out. "That's correct." He looked at Connor gravely. "We better get moving. There is something."_

_Connor started moving again. "Something in the jungle, I know, I've heard it. I had to dig with my own hands three graves for people that I never knew just to stop that thing coming near were I was. Trust me, I'm scared of it as much as you." I never did figure where the rest of the tail section was when I came round. I don't think they survived._

_Dozens of campfires were a welcome site in the distance, as were the sounds of human voices. "We're split between the beach and some caves with fresh water. A couple of people, a family have moved into the hills" Locke explained. "Jack, the doctor is at the caves, I'll drop you off here tonight, and I'll fetch him in the morning."_

"_Thanks." Connor smiled. Salvation. "Bang goes my morning jog."_

_They both laughed._

_Sunlight on a beach in the morning. Voices of people. Connor yawned. The first decent sleep he had had in twenty days. The blanket was a nice touch too. The people here seemed in awe of Locke. Connor pushed himself up. The jedi master. He jokingly nicknamed him. He reached for his crutches. No way I'm staying here today._

"_So you're the new guy." A southern drawl greeted Connor as he hobbled outside. A rough looking man sat out on the beach in front of him. "Twenty days here you're the first new face around here."_

"_Yeah it's the same for me." Connor smiled politely. The man stood up. He was the same height and build. Then walked away._

_Stimulating conversation. Connor looked around he didn't recognise anybody. Nobody from his end of the plane survived. Is that girl's parents here, are they looking for her, or maybe they're at the caves._

_A couple were fishing, using stakes as spears. Connor remembered using his hands._

"_How bad is he?" Jack grabbed his bag. Locke watched him from the cave entrance. "Good shape, apart from a sprained ankle. "I've left him with Sawyer."_

"_He was in good shape." Jack muttered, as he walked past him._

_Hurley appeared out of no-where. "Is it true. You've found another survivor?" Locke smiled, and that meant yes. "They're could be others?"_

"_I hope so." Locke said. "He had to bury three people. Other than that he's seen nobody."_

"_The moral of the story is never go hunting a baby boar, especially when his mom or dad shows up."_

_Jack politely grinned, as he tightened the bandages. "So apart from some dehydration, you're in remarkable shape."_

"_What was it like here?" Connor's voice was quiet. "After the crash?"_

_Jack looked at him. "It was bad."_

"_I thought so, it looked bad as I watched from the tail end. My row then broke off." Connor felt a hand on his shoulder, Jack's. "You're here now. To have survived this long." He nervously smiled. "Takes a lot of guts."_

"_Thanks. I've felt worse."_

"_I noticed that, a bullet wound. Locke said you're an FBI agent."_

_Connor nodded. "I am. I got it in the line of duty." Jack started packing the remaining bandages away._

"_There was a US Marshall on the plane, escorting a prisoner. Did they both survive?" Jack stopped momentarily. Connor noticed this._

"_One did, the other didn't." Jack answered, guessing the next question._

"_Who survived?"_

"_The prisoner." Jack hurriedly left the makeshift tent. Connor sat on the airline seat. The only sound of his breathing. This is not happening._

"_Where's Kate?"_

_Hurley ever petulant when demands are made of him that he couldn't possibly meet. "Dude when you had your me Tarzan, you Jane argument yesterday, she walked off, no body has seen her since?"_

_Jack rolled in his eyes in anger._

_Hurley grinned. "Dude this is about the survivor isn't it."_

"_This stays between you and me." Jack snapped. "Not a word to anyone." Hurley solemnly nodded his vow of silence._

_Jack hurriedly walked off. _

_Charlie then pokes his head around the entrance to the cave. Hurley looks up and grins. "Charlie you're not going to believe this."_

"_So you've met Jack." The redneck, Connor nicknamed him, sat down next to him. Connor sighed. "Yip. Very unusual bedside manner." A cigarette is offered to Connor, he declines. Sawyer lights up instead. I used to hide Max's cigarettes when we were on duty together, it seems like a world away._

"_He has that. My name's Sawyer."_

"_Connor, Connor Sutherland." Both exchange a brief handshake. "Any others from were you came from?"_

"_No apart from a couple of dead bodies and airline seats!"_

_Sawyer shakes his head. "That's a switch."_

"_Anything to do around here, apart from surviving?"_

"_Golf, and there's shooting polar bears?"_

_Connor chuckles. "Polar bears." He exclaims in disbelief. "Polar bears don't live in the jungle!"_

"_This one did."_

"_Oh and watching Jackass rough wooing freakles."_

_Connor smiles. "Freakles who the hell is freakles?"_

"_Some sneaky little wildcat called Kate."_

_What I am I a circus freak-show._

_Connor sipped some water, as more survivors walked up to him, introducing themselves. A glare from him, and they quickly walk away in the opposite direction._

"_Husband its gotta be." Arty whispered. Hurley nodded in agreement._

"_Husband who's husband?" A female voice demands from behind him. "Oh hi Kate." Charlie nervously grins, before disapeering. Arty too decides it is time to leave. Before long Hurley is left sitting with an expression of a seal that is about to be clubbed._

_Okay let's take stock. I'm on an island, no chance of rescue, no gun, no id and the women that I thought I knew who shot me, and I have travelled to Australia to arrest (and failed), is on the exact same island. _

_Connor looks up to the sky, wishing a lightning bolt could strike him, at this moment._

_It does._

"_You're alive." A voice whispers from behind Connor. Connor recognises it; to him it is the echo of thunder. Connor doesn't look behind him. "Getting shot, and surviving the aftermath of a plane crash, I say that I'm in good shape." Connor replies sarcastically. He turns round. Kate is standing a few feet behind him. Behind her, he sees an exasperated Jack, with a fat guy behind him who's about to have a heart attack._

"_Connor."_

"_Just walk away Kate, its what you're good at isn't it." _

_Moments pass. "I cared for you once Kate, my friends and family cared for you. There's nothing left."_

"_Connor"_

"_I'll give you the chance to tell them what you did." Every verbal assault is calculated to cause distress. "Go on tell them. Tell him." Connor points at Jack. "Tell everybody."_

"_I'm dead Kate, the Connor you knew and cared for is dead. Used, and discarded just like an empty beer can."_

_Connor pauses for breath.. "Get out of my sight you bitch."_

"_If you have any alcohol, I'd like to have some."_

_Sawyer grins. "Connor, I'd be happy to oblige my friend if I had some." _

_Sawyer sits down next to him._

"_Women." Connor says._

"_Women." Sawyer replies._

"_How is she?" Sun yin shakes her head. Jack decides to see for himself. Sun yin, this time blocks his path._

"_She wants to be left alone?" He asks._

_Sun yin nods. Then puts her finger to her mouth, to tell him to be quiet._

_In the corner of the cave, Kate lies huddled in a blanket. Sobbing. Beside her are the letter, the photograph, and Connor's ID._

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 4**

**The preacher and his family**

"You must leave this Sodom and Gomorrah or perish. For those who is unclean god will smite down with his fire and a flood." A very intimidating 6ft 5in man carrying a bible strides through the burning wreckage and smoke. Behind him, are his wife, their three sons, the youngest is twenty years old, and their sixteen year old daughter.

He surveys the chaos, nods pleasingly to his wife. "They are in hell Mary. We are the saved, god has watched over us."

"We are Nathaniel."

Amid the screams and cries they walk away.

**Thirty days later.**

"Hey FBI dude wait up." Connor taps his foot impatiently waiting for Hurley to catch up. Sawyer is just ahead in the jungle. "Jack wants to see to you." Connor shakes his head. "See you later Hurley."

He turns and walks away.

"What did he want?" Sawyer asks. "The same thing he asks for everyday for the past nine days."

Connor walks ahead. "My reply to Jack is the same, something which as a doctor, he knows is anatomically impossible!"

"I think I'm beginning to like you." Sawyer says catching up.

"He's an FBI agent." Locke replied.

"We know." Charlie defiantly answers back. "You believe him?" Claire says raising up her sunglasses.

"Yes I do." Locke sheathes a rather evil looking black knife. "If you mind I have to get to work, or you'll starve."

"Is that Sayid up there?" In the distance, on a mountain ridge, a column of arises. "No, that's the Preacher and his flock, his wife, and four adult kids. They have lived there since the crash." Sawyer takes a swig of water. "They send their daughter to the beach occasionally, mostly for water, other than that they keep themselves to themselves."

Connor points to another ridgeline. "I notice some wreckage come down there."

"Better get moving."

"Harlot!"

A woman's banshee lie voice cuts into the afternoon calm.

"Sorry?" Claire strains to get herself up. She then realises she is heavily outnumbered as well as heavily pregnant. Five very intimidating people, four men and a women stand round her. A great big bear of a man takes a step forward.

"Is there a problem?"

"You are the problem. Jezebel." A younger man called Daniel hisses through clenched teeth, barely containing his anger.

The preacher nods. "Child you have sinned against our saviour, you need redemption."

Claire nervously smiles. "I quite happy here on the beach. Thanks."

"The day of judgement is coming, come with us." He holds out a hand. Somebody help me please. The preacher shakes his head, and withdraws his hand. "You have chosen death, I will pray for your soul."

Mary thinly smiles. "When the angel of death comes for you and your unborn seed." She is almost enjoying this. "You will wish otherwise."

"That's not normal. They're really creepy." Shannon as ever states the obvious. She is goes back to topping up her tan further along the beach. Sayid hands Claire his water ration for the day, and gently smiles. "Go with Charlie back to the caves. Boone go with them." The younger man nods in agreement picking up Claire's maternity bag. Sayid walks over to Michael, Walt is playing with Vincent nearby. Oblivious to what's happening.

"Third time in five days they have come here!"

Michael looks into the Island's jungle. "Must be a record, that French woman goes mad in sixteen years, they do it in thirty days."

Sayid smirks, remembering his encounter. "I wish it were a joke. They have upset Claire." Michael nods. "Two days ago, one of the sons, Daniel was spying on Shannon sunbathing. The day before, one of the other woman, Emma said the other son, Peter followed her. Is that normal behaviour?"

"What does Jack think of all this?"

Sayid frowns. "The saying goes, he has his own problems to seek."

Michael sighs. "So I've heard."

"Those are cargo pallets." Sawyer grins.

Connor whistles, taking an improvised crowbar from his daypack. "I think we'll need a bigger rucksack."

They both walk through the waist high grass, the jungle canopy is dense. There is no noise. It is very peaceful.

" I think somebody's been here." Connor says as they approach the pallets. "How."

"Sides have been opened." Connor points to the closest pallet. Around them the grass has been flattened. Crates have been dragged out and opened.

"Nuts." Sawyer says dejected. "That's a switch."

"We might find something still. I think two hours looking, and we'll be back at the beach by nightfall"

Connor points to one pallet. "You take that one."

"I'll take this one."

The waterfall and the pool was easiest the most lonely and peaceful place on the island. Kate undressed, neatly folding her clothes, before plunging into the pool.

Somebody was watching from the edge of the jungle. Saul crouched behind a rock. His brothers had already chosen. He would take her.

"Somebody's been careless." Connor thought out loud. There was broken glass. He crouched down to examine it. This was medical supplies he held up the remains of the top of the bottle in what light he could. I seen these before. He slowly read the remains of the label. Chloroform. Using a pen torch he searched the inside. Nothing.

Jack has the basics, he would love to have these or what else was in them. Who would scavenge medical supplies, definitely not Sawyer.

He got up. This was a wasted day. Sawyer was inside the other cargo pallet. From the sound, he had found something. He dragged out a crate. It was green. Connor had seen ones like these before.

"What do you think?"

"Open it."

A few moments later. Both stared curiously at each other. Connor then crouched down. "Bullets. 7.62 millimetre NATO ammunition for assault rifles!"

"You some kind of gun freak?" Connor sighed. "I'm FBI, I know these things."

"What use are bullets without guns."

Connor got up. "Because somebody has taken the guns."

"Whatever it is, its no use." Sawyer looked disgusted. "The gunpowder in the bullets would be handy. The metal can be melted down. Everything in this life has a use." Connor lifted the crate, it fitted very tightly. Connor hoisted it over his shoulder.

"One thing for sure. I definitely have something to talk to Jack about."

Sawyer grinned.

"This I have gotta see."

Saul watched her, he felt thoughts that he shouldn't have thought. He prayed to himself, asking for forgiveness for the lust he now felt. God would forgive him, his father would beat him for them.

"Thank you for the water Jack." The girl smiled. "It's what my parents need." Hurley handed Miriam a day sack. Jack grinned, if he didn't know any better, he'd thought she had a crush on him. "If there is anything else you need just ask!" He reached out pat her shoulders. Miriam recoiled in horror. "I am just here for the water." She whispered, before turning and running.

"Religious chicks, not worth the effort!"

Hurley sat down on a rock. "No sign of Connor?"

Hurley shook his head. "I've seen him. He's definitely avoiding these caves."

Jack snorted. "Its not the caves he is avoiding."

"I know, he's got issues."

"Not with me."

"Dude you better sort them out."

"I think Kate can take care of herself."

"God will guide us tonight."

Nathaniel watched his Mary, Saul, Daniel, Peter and Miriam in prayer. The sun was beginning to set over the island. If this place was to be destroyed, his family must survive. God promised Noah, and told him what to do. They were safe in the mountain. However they were a few, his sons must find wives, and his daughter must have a husband, if they were to survive, they must plant the seed of the pure on this Eden. He walked further down the naturally made tunnel. God had given him what they needed.

Five modern assault rifles, and medical supplies.

Hell was coming. He knelt down, closed his eyes and clasped his hands in prayer.

The flickering glow of the camp fire in the cave was eerie. Shadows jumped up about. Connor walked past an sleeping, snoring like an elephant, Hurley. He found who he was looking for.

Eye contact was made for the briefest of moments. Jack got up. Connor removed his daypack and threw it onto the ground. The noise woke everybody up. Bullets split onto the ground.

"Four miles North West of here, Sawyer and myself found a couple of cargo pallets, they were stripped clean. This is what's left."

Jack crouched down. "These are"

"Bullets. Bullets for an assault rifle." Connor sat down. "I also found what was left of surgical equipment, anaesthetics, and bandages."

"It wasn't anybody from here." Connor continued. "My guess other survivors."

"This can wait until morning!"

"Uh-ah" Connor shook his head. "Speaking of rifles, bullets. A little bird told me, you have a small arsenal here as well."

Sawyer, Jack scowled. Connor was enjoying this. "I believe you have given a gun to a known criminal."

"Kate."

Connor smiled. "Don't act dumb, you're a neuro-surgeon, Jack."

"In the morning I want the gun taken off her, and the rest under my supervision."

"Can't do." Jack replied.

"I can make you." Connor whispered. He got up. "One other thing, when I find my handcuffs, they fit lady's wrists very nicely."

"Try it." Connor took a step forward.

"I don't know what issues you have with Kate, but I won't allow you to persecute her over them."

"Ask her why I've got it in for her!" Connor retorts icily.

"Harm her, and trust me you'll regret it!" Jack is face to face with Connor.

"We'll see." Connor swears, unaware of the crowd that is gathering behind them.

"That was short." Connor walks away from the caves. Sawyer walks behind him, grinning. "You not going through the jungle tonight." He exclaimed.

"I'll be alright. With a little luck something will eat me."

It's quiet. Connor stops to sip some water. Then he notices it. The jungle even living by the shore, you could hear it being alive above the waves. It's too quiet. Instinctively, the knife he has with him is drawn. He hears something behind him, rustling.

"Sawyer, is that you?" He shouts. Behind him a massive figure ghosts in silently.

A thud is heard, Connor is struck across the head. He falls to the ground, knocked out.

At the edge of the beach camp, Emma is strolling. She is attacked from behind by Peter, he places a bundle of rags soaked in chloroform over her mouth. She struggles briefly, then she goes limp. Peter binds her hands, and lifts her onto his back.

Shannon is sleeping by the edge of the cave, Miriam, and Daniel watch her. Daniel nods. She is for him.

Her, Nathaniel and Mary walk in, they know who they want for their daughter. Jack is sleeping, close by.

Kate, is alone she is by the waterfall. She is reading the letter that was meant for Connor, she leans against a rock, her only light is the moonlit sky. Through her tears, she does not see Saul's arms wrap a chloroform soaked bandage around her face. She falls into darkness.

Grinning, Saul drags her into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 5**

**Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa**

"_What we're doing is a sin." Kate smiles, as Connor nuzzles her neck. It is Christmas eve, in San Diego, they are visiting Connor's parents. In the back row of the church, an elderly woman sitting in the pew next to them casts a disapproving glare. A few rows in front, sits Connor's father and mother, with Connor's elder brother, his sister-in-law, and younger sister and brother. His six year old niece, Amy is in the choir. Adesti Fidelus, they are singing or Oh come all ye faithful, as Connor explains the benefits of an Catholic education. Amy now sings solo. Connor grins, as Kate holds his hands. "She's beautiful" she whispers into his ear._

"God." Connor winces in pain. "You okay?" A voice asks. Connor recognises it as Michael. He touches the back of his head, were the pain is. He sees blood. Then passes out again.

"_She's a honey." Jamie, his elder brother, a marine corps fighter pilot, grins. The Sutherland men, are in the dining room, after morning mass, and a heavy Christmas lunch. Scotch whisky is being poured liberally. Connor watches Kate in the living room, showing his younger niece, four year old Emily how to use a camera. Both brothers are drunk, and it is only three o'clock in the afternoon._

"_Marry her, start a family." James says. Connor turns to reply, however James has passed out._

"How many?" This voice is Sayid's. There is a pause.

"Four, Emma, Shannon, Kate, and Jack." Michael replies. "Have vanished without a trace!" He whispers loudly. Connor tries to listen in, but his concussion stops him. There is an air of panic in the caves. "Boone has gone to find Locke, we need him here!"

"What's happening?" Connor whispered. Sun is attending him, she puts a cold compress on his wound. It stings sharply.

"Get everybody into the caves." Sayid said firmly. Connor waves Sun away, as he gets up. He leans against a rock. Michael and Sayd turn to face him.

"Are you ok my friend?" Sayid walks over and offers him his hand. Connor grasps it, and uses this leverage to sit down.

"I've been better." He groans. "Can somebody fill me in?"

"She usually comes here." Hurley says glancing at the pool and the waterfall. Sawyer surveys the scene. "We both found it. I wouldn't go for a swim in it."

Hurley frowns. "You don't think?"

"Freckles is a lot stronger than that." Sawyer stands face to face. Hurley gulps, please don't hurt me, he winces. Sawyer backs off, and turns away. He walks a few paces, and stops. Something has caught his eye amongst the rocks. "Get back to the caves." He snarls.

"You telling me, somebody or thing has taken four people?" Connor whispers.

Sayid nods. "Three, we don't think Kate has been taken!" That name for a moment sends a sharp joint of pain in Connor.

"Definitely four. No sign of freckles." Sawyer joins the conversation, he glances at Connor sharply. Hurley passes by, patting Michael on the shoulder.

"Not a hide nor hair?" Michael shakes his head. "Emma and Shannon are no great…"

"I wouldn't let Boone hear that." Sayid interrupts. "Jack and Kate, on the other hand…"

Connor laughs out loud, rather inappropriately. All look at him. Connor winces in pain. "Somebody just kidnapped the leader and the deputy."

"Shit." Sawyer is the first to make the connection. "That ammo. You said it was for rifles."

"Yeah I did, didn't I. Why two others, two women?"

"More importantly were are they?"

"_Aren't you happy with the way things are?" Kate whispers across the table. "I think so?" Connor replies sipping very strong coffee. His left hand clasps both her hands. "We're good together."_

"_We've only just met." She smiles._

"_Don't you want more than that?"_

"_Define more." Kate leans forward seductively._

"_Get a room." Into the kitchen, walks Connor's younger brother, Andrew walks in, boxer shorts and baggy t-shirt. He opens the fridge door. "Oh that's right, you're in my room Connor."_

_A red faced Connor grits his teeth. "I'll kick your ass Andrew."_

"_Like I haven't heard that one before."_

_Kate laughs._

A magazine is slotted into an M-16. Nathaniel broods watching in the distance, the beach camp to his right, and to his left the caves. Smoke is rising from both camps, people are awake, hopefully there will be confusion, which will lead to panic and fear. Beside him is his most precious item, his black bound bible which he clasps. He will need guidance over the next couple of days. Saul, Daniel, and Peter join him. Mary and Miriam are guarding their captives.

"God wants us to make a demonstration of our power." One by one, his sons nod.

Shannon and Emma are tied and gagged together. Both are awake, eyes wide with terror. Jack lies on the ground, he tried to escape this morning. The sons beat him, with their rifle butts whilst he was on the ground. Kate watches the scene, eyes taking in everything; she trembles at the figures of Saul, and his father. She turns away as Saul crouches down, and strokes her hair. His father watches. "You have picked well, this one is a sinner and strong in spirit." He smiles.

"We send her to the camp, she will deliver a message, if she does not return, and we will kill one, and then take vengeance on the camps."

Boone is out of breath. A look of desperation on his face. "I can't find him." It is answered by murmurs in the cave. There is an air of dread.

"He's somewhere." Sayid says calmly. "I'm looking for volunteers." He addresses the crowd. "To go in twos, and search the jungle. Anyone?"

Heads turn away. Nobody wants to do that duty.

"A better option would be the automatics in the haliburton." Sawyer says. "Jack has the keys." Michael replies. "Whose bright idea was that." A member of the crowd shouts.

"Break it open." Connor whispers. Sawyer turns with a lopsided grin. "Tried that and then some." He turns away. Connor grimaces.

"I guess we better find Locke!" Sawyer sighs. "This just keeps getting better and better." He glances at Connor again.

The rain now comes down in sheets. From a trail leading down from the ridgeline caves to the jungle. Kate is lead by Daniel, the youngest son. A quick glance behind, Saul is five paces behind, he is watching her. He smiles a brief instant predatory smile at her. A chill goes up her spine. She closes her eyes in despair.

Through binoculars, Nathaniel watches them disappear into the distant jungle. Miriam appears behind him. "Miriam, the one called Emma, keep her separate from the other two."

"Yes father."

"It's that preacher guy. It has to be." Michael looks out from the cave. Thunder can be heard in the distance. Connor limps alongside him. "Whoever it is they just wouldn't abduct four people for nothing."

He turns to Connor. "You're the G-man what do you think."

Connor stares out into the jungle. "Taking hostages is a calculated act. So is taking guns. This just doesn't add up." He says. "It's not normal."

"What is it with this place?" Michaels exclaims. Connor thinly smiles. "This." He whispers, he sees a figure emerge from the jungle, a hundred metres away. Michael turns to look. "Don't turn round." Connor harshly whispers. "Get Sawyer, get Sayid, Boone, and Charlie. Kate's walking over here, and there's two men behind her." Michael gets up, and walks slowly away. Connor limps out into the rain.

"_I take it this was not planned?" A middle-aged doctor smiles gently. Kate glances away looking out of the window, it is raining very heavily. The doctor is Connor's doctor too. "No." She says under her breath. _

"_Miss Ryan, are you in a stable relationship?"_

_She nods. "I am." Kate gulps for air. "What are my options for a termination?"_

"_I think you need to talk to your partner about this."_

"_What are my options for a termination?" Kate replies more forcefully._

Oh god. Kate whispers. This can't be happening. Connor stands a few metres away. He says something, but she can't hear it. She does hear the sound of rifles being armed.

"The last time we were this close, I told you to fuck off and leave me alone." Connor is poker faced. "The first time we were this close, you offered me the room in your apartment on first sight." Kate replies

She is crying, trembling. Connor in another time and place, no that's long gone. He thinks.

"They have Jack, they have Shannon and Emma." Kate says. She shows Connor her bound wrists. "If I don't return they'll kill them. Then they'll kill you, me and everybody."

Connor nods briefly. "What do they want?"

"They want everybody to leave the island."

"If they ask Michael nicely"

"They are staying." Kate pauses for a moment. "Somebody actually wants to stay." Connor wipes some rain from his face. "With me, Jack, Shannon, and Emma." She shivered. "Nathaniel, the father wants this place to be Eden. I'm to be Saul's wife in a freaky Noah's ark"

Connor stares at Daniel and Saul. He contemplates rushing them for a brief moment. He and Kate would be dead in moments, others too if they rush out of the caves.

I'm not Jack Bauer today. He grimaces.

"I don't want to go back." Her strong voice is weak, her fear genuine. Kate drops something silver, Connor sees it out of the corner of his eye. "If you have not gone in three days, I'm dead."

"I understand."

Kate takes a few steps back. "I don't know how you can stop them."

"Kate, stay strong, you're never alone." Connor briefly smiles. "We'll try. Do as they say. Don't try to be heroine."

Connor watches the three of them disappear into the jungle again. He waits a few moments more to be sure. He leans down, and picks up a key.

"Well." Sayid demands. Connor throws the key to Sawyer. "Get the guns from the case. Get the knifes, get some rope." Charlie runs with Sawyer into the cave. "I'll fill you in."

"You think this is wise?" Boone demands. "That's my sister up there." Connor looks to Sawyer for some support, none comes. He has a detached look on his face.

"We take one of Nathaniel's sons, let the other one go back. Kate's back in our hands. Plus we then have two M-16s."

"It's risky." Charlie glares at Connor. "But we gotta try." Sayid nods. "Let's go we're wasting time debating it."

"Sayid, Sawyer, myself and Boone, we'll take a gun each. Michael, Charlie find Locke, we don't have time."

"_Three days no phone calls." Connor looks at the clock, 22:38 in the evening. Connor hugs Kate, who tries to remain emotionless. "Was it that bad?" He whispers into her ear, Kate nods. "I should have been there with you."_

"_I just have to face it, I'm not a very good photographer, my agent's going to cut me loose." Connor sighs. "Chrissie says there's an admin job going in the hospital record department, call her tomorrow."_

_Kate nods. Connor looks at her. "You look shattered."_

"_I just need you to hold me tight tonight."_

They ran, Kate stumbles into the mud. Saul roughly drags her up, Kate struggles. Daniel thrusts the butt of his rifle into the small of her back. She screams in agony. Saul glares at Daniel, Daniel defiantly glares back. "Do that again and I will."

"She is a whore brother." Daniel retorts. "No doubt you will have energy to convert her."

The group hears Kate scream. They run even faster. Boone and Sawyer are in front, Sayid following closely behind. Connor is having trouble keeping up, he is losing sight of the group. The rain sodden track is slowing them down.

Kate stares at the trail behind them. Daniel hears them in the distance.

"They are close." Daniel remarks to Saul. "Take the bitch through the other trail." Daniel then un-slings his rifle. "I'm going to kill some of them."

"Wait up Luke Skywalker." Sawyer is struggling now to keep up with Boone, Sayid has fallen behind, Connor even further behind. His lungs feel as though they are on fire. Each time Sawyer breathes it is killing him worse than the previous one. Shoulda gave up smoking a long time ago.

Rifle bullets whiz and zip past them. Sawyer dives to the ground, Boone falls flat. For a moment, he is motionless, Sawyer starts crawling through the mud. Boone raises his head, as Sawyer crawls along side him. Shots are fired over their heads. Instinctively they bury their faces in the mud.

Sayid mutters a curse in Arabic, as he crouches behind a tree. Connor is across from him, behind another tree. This is slowing us down.

"Boone and Sawyer are pinned down." Sayid shouts. "We show ourselves we risk death."

No wonder we kicked their asses in two wars. Connor thinks. "Pin him down, I'll try to flank him."

Daniel grins. He is sure he has wounded one, perhaps two. He only has one magazine left. He is confident, he has God's strength with him. He reloads. A twig snaps and there is the rustle of leaves. Somebody is behind him. He turns.

Fuck. A rifle butt slams into Connor's solar plexus. Connor falls backwards. He stumbles, recovers, and charges Daniel, however Daniel is ready. A barrage of punches rain down on Connor's chest and face. A bloodied Connor falls on his back. Daniel smiles, raises his rifle, and aims at Connor.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Daniel feels the cold inhuman touch of blade at his jugular. In shock he drops his rifle. Connor breaths a sigh of relief. Locke presses the knife harder still.

"Thanks." Connor pants. Three sets of foot-steps are heard coming. Moments later, Sayid, Sawyer and Boone arrive. Sayid throws Locke a length of rope.

"Are you prepared to die?" Daniel curses.

"Are you?" Locke whispers.

Kate falls to the ground, viciously backhanded by Nathaniel. Jack, gagged and bound looks on in horror. Mary drags Kate away from the cave. Shannon, who was quiet, starts sobbing again, her breathing sharp and shallow. Miriam brings a trembling Emma into view. Peter carries a plastic container, its contents full of siphoned off unburned aviation kerosene. Nathaniel grimly looks at it, then Emma.

"That's it precious. You don't move an inch." Daniel feels a pistol barrel at the base of his skull. Sawyer glances up at the trail leading to the ridge. Connor watches with Locke, who has Sayid's pistol, Sayid has the rifle. It is aimed at the ridge. Boone nervously looks up at the ridge for his step sister.

Nathaniel appears, with Peter. In front of him is Emma. Nathaniel is holding something, but nobody can make it out.

"Release the woman, and we'll release your son." Shouts Locke. Nathaniel shakes his head.

"Crazy fucker what's he doing." Sawyer looks at Sayid, then Connor for answers. "Oh god no." Locke whispers in horror. Nathaniel flicks on a cigarette lighter, and throws it at Emma's feet.

Her scream is the worst thing many of them hear. Within a moment, her body is engulfed in flames. Her struggle to live is horrifying as she stumbles over the edge of the ridge, and falls hundreds of feet. As they all watch stunned. Peter raises his rifle, takes aim and fires a single shot. A pool of blood forms were Daniel's heart is. Sawyer recoils in horror, as Daniel slumps to the ground.

There is a minute of silence.

Then Nathaniel speaks, his voice is like thunder.

"The same fate awaits our hostages and you if you do leave this Eden. If you have not left, in three days. I will kill our prisoners in full view of you all and God. Then I shall smite you all with fire."

"Allah please have mercy." Whispers Sayid. Stay cool Kate. Connor says under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 5**

**Just an ordinary guy, but no ordinary hero**

The rain is ceaseless. Boone sits at the entrance of the cave, staring out into the jungle, and hills and ridges beyond. Locke hands him a bottle of water. He nods thanks, and returns to staring. There is quiet, no body talks. The full horror of the day is starting to be realised.

A brooding Sawyer watches everybody, especially Connor in the corner of the cave. Michael cradles a sleeping Walt. Sayid patches up the minor wounds that everybody has, to the best of his ability. Charlie watches over a sleeping Claire. The light is beginning to fade, darkness will soon fall.

Nathaniel watches from his lair, the part of the jungle where the caves are. He smiles a reptilian smile, cold, calculating. God will visit more death on them soon. His wife, sons and daughter are asleep. The doctor and the blonde girl are bound and asleep. He hears movement from his cave. He picks up his rifle, and walks over.

Kate sees him, she tries to scramble away further into the cave. However Nathaniel is upon her within a couple of strides. He crouches down beside her; a massive hand grasps her throat. She gags for breath. Nathaniel smiles, at the power he has. "My child your destiny has been pre-ordained." He coldly smiles. "You have been a sinner all your life, and soon you shall be punished." He whispers into her ear. "Pray that it is swift."

"In the timescale its impossible." Michael argues with Sayid. Connor and Sawyer watch keenly. "A boat for over thirty people, I'm sorry Sayid it cannot be done." He shakes his head. The mood is worse now. "What do we do?" Exclaims a frustrated Sayid.

"We get some sleep, we're tired, and we're emotional." Connor says dejectedly. "I'll take the first watch."

"You look like you could with some company." Connor's smile is genuine, as a black woman, Grace appears beside him. "Thank you." He is surprised when Grace wraps a blanket around him.

There is an awkward silence.

"Whatever happened to that girl and that man this afternoon, it was not your fault."

"It feels that way." Connor whispers.

"Nobody is blaming you." Connor sighs. Grace clasps his hands. "Your husband was on the flight, I saw him."

"He's alive, on another part of this island." It was Connor's turn to smile now. "Must be nice having faith." Grace kindly smiles. "Try having some. You had somebody on the flight as well?"

Connor nods. "Are they lost just like my husband?"

"No I've found them again."

"They are not in the caves." Grace's reasoning is correct. "They are one of the hostages."

Connor nods again. "Its not Jack, or Shannon, Grace, its Kate." He closes his eyes, wishing politely that she'd go away now.

"So this is what the camp gossip is all about." Grace says in stern but mocking friendly way. Connor takes a deep breath. "Grace please stay a while, I'll tell you my side of the story."

Ten metres away, an awake and alert Sawyer listens in keenly. Sweet baby Jesus, he says to himself. What Connor is saying is what is in this letter of his from Kate is true. He shakes his head. The guy is more messed up about freckles, than me or Jack.

Grace puts an arm around Connor, he needs it. "Forgiving yourself is sometimes hard, forgiving Kate must be harder still." Connor buries his face in his hands. "I know, since that day I've been fighting something dark and brooding inside of me, sometimes it almost wins."

"But it hasn't. If it did, you would have destroyed yourself and Kate a long time ago. God will forgive you both for you have did or think you did. Now Connor please listen to me." Grace says sternly. "People here need you, Kate, Jack and Shannon need you, be strong for all of them."

"What part of the phrase its impossible don't you understand." Michael shouts. Sawyer, and Sayid keenly await Connor's explanation. Locke sits on a rock listening in.

"It doesn't have to float, just look like a big enough boat, have enough people swarm over it. Where the caves on the ridge are, Nathaniel can see people working on it with binoculars."

"Lull him into a false sense of security." Smiles Sayid. "Have enough people working on it, day and night, and he'll think he's having an effect."

Sawyer grins. "We'll get off this island, but on our terms." Connor nods. "Michael make it as ramshackle as necessary, we've only got two days."

"Has anybody seen Charlie and Hurley?" Locke asks. "I've sent them to the beach to look for something!" Connor smiles.

"To look for what?"

"Coconuts." Charlie grins. "Big ones, small ones, hairy ones." Two dozen coconuts, roll onto the cave floor. Claire and Sun-jin watch perplexed.

"The FBI dude has flipped." Hurley shrugs his shoulders, and walks away.

"These maps that I stole from the French woman." Connor studies one with Locke and Sayid. "Show that it will take at least a day's hiking, then a climb up a five hundred meter high cliff."

"It was never going to be easy." Locke whistles. He looks at Connor, and grins. Connor grins back. "I think we have a plan."

"Myself, Locke, Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie and Boone." Connor says to Michael. Both look at the skeleton of a raft. Survivors are scurrying over it. Homesteads are being taken apart to build the raft. Ironically nicknamed "The Ark".

"Sunyin, her husband, Claire, and Hurley will join you soon. They're helping us build a couple of surprises."

Michael watches Walt playing with Vincent. "What happens if this doesn't work?"

"The six of us will be dead, along with the hostages, and five religious zealots will be coming down the mountain with rifles blazing!"

"I appreciate your honesty."

Michael faces Connor, eyes meet eyes. "The morning after next, is when we hope this will be over. We'll light a bottle rocket if we're successful. If not, somebody will try to get to you to warn you."

"It'll not come to that!"

Michael extends his right hand, Connor firmly shakes it. "Good luck Connor."

Nathaniel is worried. The fires at the beach are lit, the sinners are building a boat. He passes the binoculars to Mary. Who now looks in the direction of the beach.

"God be praised." She says. Nathaniel does not share her joy. "Soon this Eden will be ours."

Locke is out on point, a few hundred metres ahead. Sayid follows, clutching the rifle, its magazines now restocked with ammo from the crate that Sawyer found. Connor, Sawyer Boone and Charlie follow. The four are armed with pistols and knifes. All are carrying day-sacks with rope, water bottles, some rudimentary first aid, some food, and a couple of surprises in each of them. Boone carrying a pistol follows behind, stopping now and again to see if they are being followed. They are not, they expect to be at the cliff by nightfall.

"We'll climb it in daylight." Locke announces grimly. Nobody questions the decision, looking up at the sheer black cliff, in the fading sunlight. A camp is made in a small sandy cove. No campfire is allowed, the sun now starts to fade into the horizon, it is a blood red with a crimson background.

"I think these are yours." Sawyer hands Connor a letter, photograph and his FBI ID card in its wallet. Connor stares at them. "I found them at the site Kate was abducted from."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Sawyer shakes his head. "Just get Freckles back." Both look at each other for a moment. "Ok" Is Connor's reply.

In the dying light of what was a busy day. Connor leans against a rocky wall. He smiles at the photograph, his niece Emily's first photograph. Connor is grinning, with his little brother and sister, his older brother and his wife with their elder daughter. Connor's mom and dad are there, and at the edge, holding Connor's hand, a smiling Kate. The photograph along with the ID Card is put in his pocket. He opens the envelope and starts to read the letter addressed to him.

"_Connor_

_I'm sorry for everything that is happening to you at this moment. What I have done to you is unforgivable, and I wish it was me not you._

_I've done a lot of things in my past that you're going to find out about soon enough, and they are not nice things. I can't take those back. I know that you'll forgive me , long before I can forgive myself. You were one of the most genuine and kindest men that I have ever known, there was something between us, and I wish I could have been a part of that._

_The thing about running away from your past, is when you're well out in front, you get off guard, and it catches up with you with a vengeance. There are some bad people in my past that want to harm me, I can't let them, but I don't want you harmed as well._

_That's why I had to do what I did._

_Remember me for the good times that we had together. Don't come after me, you'll only get hurt._

_Yours with regret_

_Kate"_

Strangely for once after reading it, he feels at peace, as day now becomes night. He settles down for a sleep, and whispers a prayer.

"God we ask only for one thing in these coming hours, that you give us the strength and courage to protect the ones that we love, and the ones that we care about, and to deliver them all from harms way. Also please forgive those that have corrupted your word, and welcome them back into your teaching with love. Amen."

The five other listen to the prayer as well, all look at one another. An unspoken bond is shared.

The bastard is enjoying this. Kate sobs. Nathaniel appears at the mouth of the cave she is held in. Silhouetted by the moonlight, he is holding something. Moonlight glints off it. It is a knife. Kate tries to scream, but it is muffled by her gag. Nathaniel walks towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 7**

**Collateral Casualty**

"Tomorrow morning." Michael looks at the ridge. The sound of building work on the "ark" is growing louder and more desperate, as the deadline approaches.

Rocks tumble down a cliff into the ocean.

Don't look down. Sawyer looks down. Sayid is looking up. Waves crash against the base of the cliffs, three hundred meters below. "If Allah intended us to scale great heights, he would have given us wings!"

Sayid said, climbing up precariously.

"Red bull usually works me." Charlie grins. Sayid and Sawyer look at him, like he's the village idiot. Ahead of them, Boone, Locke and Connor, are fifty meters above. Starting at first light, they have almost completed the most difficult part of their journey.

"It must be an English thing." Mutters Sawyer.

"Take a breather." Locke sits down and sips water. They are a hundred meters from the cliff's edge, resting beside the canopy of a jungle, which goes up a step incline. On the other side of this incline is the ridge.

"With luck we'll be above them before nightfall, it'll give us a few hours to observe their movements." Sayid takes a swig of water. Connor is checking his pistol, Boone is watching him, and copying him.

"We'll have to get in close." Connor says checking the sighting. "Check your targets."

"Me and Sawyer will take the left flank. Boone, Locke the right. Sayid cover our backs. Charlie, be on call with the first aid."

Connor slots a magazine into the pistol. "Aim for the chest, to take them down."

Locke coolly eyes Connor. "You've done this before."

"Yeah – forty two times." Boone whistles, easily impressed. Connor grins. "On Rainbow six on my PS2."

"How many times for real?" Charlie asks, dreading the answer.

"I've never had to use my gun in anger." Though my gun has been fired in anger.

Boone and Charlie trade looks of concern. Locke chuckles.

"The priority is to get our people back alive." Connor remembers his training at the FBI Academy.

"I don't like this Nathaniel." Nathaniel raises his hand for Mary to cease speaking. Man is, after all the head of woman. "Miriam is a good daughter, when the time comes she will do as she is told."

"What did you do to Kate last night?"

Jack shouts, his voice hoarse from lack of water. Saul beats him again with the butt of his rifle. Shannon is unusually quiet.

Mary looks at Nathaniel; she too would like to know.

"If they still have not left this Island in the morning. The three of them will die." Nathaniel says in a matter of fact tone.

No. Kate screams. She looks at her reflection in a pool of water on the cave floor. Her hair has been cut short. I look like.

She looks up. Miriam stares at her, with shark like eyes.

"Bloody hell." Charlie whispers excitedly. Locke stands and takes in the scene. "In an alternative universe I'd build a house here."

"Your comeback tour from dead, you could build a hotel here." Sawyer mutters.

"The view is something else." Sayid whispers. Connor looks down the slope. "There." He points. "It is behind that crest and around the corner. The caves will be there."

Locke removes his day-sack. "Everybody wait here. I'll scout ahead."

"We kidnapped the wrong man." Saul whispers to Peter, handing him the binoculars. "The boat is almost complete." Peter grunts in approval. "Father covets your woman." Saul breathes deeply, his brother is right.

"He is our father, and we honour our parents' word."

A few meters away from them. Locke raises his head. Slowly, he moves away.

"I definitely saw Jack and Shannon. No sign of Kate." Connor hides his disappointment well. "There are five of them. However, Nathaniel and his daughter look as though they might be taking a trip to collect water."

"We go in now. That leaves the mother, and the two sons, against four of us at the point of contact. Agreed?" Connor whispers. There are assenting nods, and an eagerness to get on with it.

"Just as we discussed."

Locke watches Miriam lead Nathaniel down a trail. He is armed she is not. She must have hurt herself. Locke thinks. He whistles. He and Boone crawl forward.

Connor and Sawyer crawl forward as well. Above them and a hundred metres behind them, Sayid takes the safety off the rifle, and aims at the wide open space outside the cave. Nobody is there.

Saul comes out, wondering what type of bird makes that noise. He has left his rifle inside the cave.

Sawyer takes out a surprise. A hollow coconut shell, filled with gunpowder and stones, with a vine fuse. He looks at Connor, Connor nods. He lights the fuse.

On the other side, Boone does the same.

Saul hears a hissing noise. Snakes on this island, surely god would not allow serpents in his Eden. He hears something like a rock falling. The hissing gets louder, and now comes from two directions. Something rolls towards him.

The fuse stops. A curious Saul walks towards them.

They both explode, sending stones and kicking up dirt. He is blinded momentarily.

"Now!" A voice screams. Three shots ring out.

Saul's chest becomes a crimson red. Sayid, drops the rifle, and runs with Charlie.

Peter comes out, brandishing his rifle. He comes face to face with Connor. There is no hesitation from Connor. He fires twice, Peter falls down, screaming. Connor grimaces, he knows the agony he is in.

"Die." Screams a banshee like voice. Mary runs out at Connor. Shots ring out, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Connor yells at Sawyer to stop, as she slides down the side of the cave. Boone and Locke, belatedly join Connor and Sawyer.

There is stillness. The four of them, weapons drawn, walk slowly into the cave. Mercifully, Peter screams have stopped. He's dead.

"Shannon" Boone shouts, seeing her in the cave. He runs into the cave. Locke sees Jack struggling to get up. He runs over to free them both. Connor sees another figure at the entrance of an adjoining cave, he recognises her from the clothes, two days before. He runs over. Sawyer coolly takes out a cigarette, and starts to smoke.

"Hey Kate it's me." He kneels down beside her. She's still breathing. Thank Christ.

He turns her over. The joy turns to horror. As Miriam smiles at him. "Your bitch is going to die." She cackles, before she slashes Connor across the chest with a Swiss army knife. He screams, and steadies himself, raises his gun, and fires. Once, twice, three times at her.

Sayid and Sawyer, come to the sudden realisation that something is wrong. Who was with Nathaniel?

A bloodied Connor gets up. "Nathaniel has got Kate." He screams.

Sawyer, Sayid, Locke and Connor rush out and peer down the trail.

A shot rings out, and echoes. The four of them start running down the trail.

Another shot rings out, and echoes.

They reach the jungle. They find Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 8**

**The price of sin**

"Oh jesus, somebody get Jack." Shouts Sawyer, Connor and Sayid sprint over the figure slumped against the tree stump.

"I'll go." Locke hurriedly goes back up the trail.

Her breathing is short and rapid. Kate stares at her abdomen, the blood seeping from the bullet wound. She tries to focus, Connor says something, removes his shirt, folds, and presses it into the wound. Sayid watches, numb with shock, Sawyer detached as always watches from a distance.

"Stay with me." She whispers, her hand covered in blood reaches out and touches Connor's tear stricken face. "I'm not leaving." He replies. "Stay with me Kate, you hear me?" Blood seeps through Connor's shirt. A trickle of blood appears at the side of Kate's mouth. In the distance she sees Nathaniel running into the jungle.

Charlie watched by Boone and Shannon lights the firework. It shoots off into the early evening sky.

It explodes in a shower of green.

They see the firework.

For a moment there is silence. Then a wave of euphoria, sweeps through the beachside camp. Hurley hugs Michael in a bear hug.

"Stay with me." Shouts Jack. "You never gave up on any of us, Kate." He carefully moves the press, blood trickles from the wound. "Is there still a pulse?" He asks across to Connor. He nods. "Regular?"

Connor shakes his head in reply. "It's dropping."

"A bullet's probably severed an artery." He whispers. "I can remove it, but I need blood, antibiotics, stuff that we don't have at the caves." He looks grimly. "I heard that bastard mention he had medical supplies."

"We found none at the caves." Connor whispers back angrily. "Nathaniel must have another hidy-hole."

"I don't even know what blood type Kate is!"

"O negative." Connor softly clasps her hand. "It's the same as mine."

Jack looks at Connor. "I'm going to need some."

"Take as much as you want." Connor thinly smiles. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Charlie – I need you to go back to the caves, get my medical bag, everything."

"Right Jack." Charlie nods and starts to run down the trail. "Get a few more bodies up here as well, Nathaniel is still about." Connor shouts after him.

"We can't move her, we do, and she'll go into shock."

There is a rumble of thunder in the distance. Jack and Connor trade looks, one of hopelessness, the other of despair.

"In less than an hour, this is not a place I'd want to operate in." Locke says at the edge of the group. "We have to get Kate back to the caves up in the ridge."

"You may not have been keeping up with current events, Locke." Growls an angry Connor. "She could die if we move her." Jack adds.

"She could die here!" Locke despairing feels the venom of their anger.

Kate opens her eyes. Her breathing is shallow. "It's my life." She weakly says. "Move me!"

The rain falls in torrents outside. The scene and mood is grim. A couple of figures soaking wet, stumble in. Charlie, and Sun-yin, carrying medical supplies, blankets, and what is left of the torches. A corner of the cave has been cleared for Kate, the flattest and driest part. People everywhere look over, in fleeting glances, stares of curiosity.

"I could with some of that." Connor watches Jack sterilise what meagre surgical equipment he has at hand, with a miniature bottle of Jack Daniels. "Sun yin going to assist me, I don't need your help." Connor shrugs his shoulders. "Kate does, I'm staying."

"No you're not." Jack snaps back.

"He stays." Whispers Kate. Connor looks at her, then Jack. "Gonna throw your rattle out of the pen?"

The hours pass by slowly, the light of the torches begins to fade, in the few remaining minutes, Jack stitches Kate up. He looks over to Connor.

"She's breathing and still has a pulse!" Connor's voice is a whisper. "She passed out an hour ago."

Jack looks away. "I've done the best I can, it's a mess in there. I need whatever Nathaniel has."

Not a word is said or breath uttered. "She's dying, and the last time this happened, a man died."

Sun yin looks at Connor then Jack. She touches Jack's shoulder. Jack looks at her, she makes a face to mean somebody sleeping, then points to Connor, and back to Jack.

"You'll keep a watch over her." Sun-yin nods. "We both need the rest."

Morning comes.

"How is she?" Shannon watches Sun-yin with a sleeping Kate. "Resting." Boone replies. "Where's Connor and Locke?"

Locke runs ahead of Connor, stopping every hundred metres or so. Both have knifes, a pistol, and an assault rifle. From first light, they have worked their way from were they found Kate, Nathaniel has left a trail. Locke urges caution, he remembers Ethan all too well!

Locke crouches down to examine twisted leaves. Nathaniel has been here. He must be close by.

He is right.

Nathaniel watches from a dense under grove. These two are different, they have patience. He takes aim with his assault rifle. He flicks off the safety.

Locke hears it. "Down" He shoves Connor down and he quickly follows. Milliseconds later, bullets fly overhead. They both remain motionless, as a continuous volley of fire is loosed in their direction.

Die. Nathaniel grins, as he blasts away. Caring for little, and showing no remorse. He squeezes the trigger again, the rifle clicks, it is empty, and he has no spares.

On cue, Locke runs to flank him, and Connor crouches up and opens fire on semi automatic, firing, correcting his aim, and firing again.

It works.

Nathaniel screams in agony, as a bullet hits him in the left shoulder. He drops his rifle and starts to run, as another hits him this time in his right hand. The big bulk of a man roars in agony.

"No you don't" A fist in the face knocks him flying into the mud. Locke stands over him, in contemplation, not saying a word. Connor joins him, his mood is grim. He slings his rifle, and unsheathes a knife.

"You have in you the look of satan." Nathaniel whispers. Connor walks over, crouches down, until his face is inches from Nathaniel's. "The medicine, where is it?"

"The whore lived through the night then." Nathaniel grins. "She has much strength." Nathaniel screams as Connor sticks the knife into his shoulder wound and twists for a few moments. Then he pulls it out.

"The medicine where is it?"

"She told me what she has done to two men in her life. She is beyond redemption." He smiles again, taunting.

The knife is plunged directly into his left hand. Locke winces, as Connor leaves it pinned to the ground. Nathaniel's scream is terrible. Connor doesn't budge, and remains unmoved.

"The medicine where is it?" He asks more firmly this time. The knife is not withdrawn. Nathaniel starts to panic.

"I can turn your body into a pin cushion, and leave you to whatever is in the jungle. This is the last time. Where is the medicine?"

Connor pulls out his pistol, and aims it at his abdomen. "She shot me in the gut, it's a very slow agonising death, not pretty nor pleasant. You bleed out very slowly." Connor smiles directly into his face. "One last time, where is the medicine?" Nathaniel looks down, Connor has only to release the trigger, he is now trembling.

"One kilometre from here, in a small cave beside a stream." He gasps. Connor flicks off the safety on the pistol. "We'll be back for you." Locke says.

"You are going to leave me here?"

"We'll come back for you, pray that we do find the medicine stash." Connor grins. "You don't want to be around if we don't."

Locke and Connor walk off. Leaving Nathaniel pinned to the jungle floor, cursing them in an ever whimpering voice.

"He wasn't lying!" Locke says relieved. "Surgical equipment, blood plasma, some antibiotics, clamps." Connor says excitedly. "Storage packs for blood transfusions." Locke nods. "What are we waiting for then?" He smiles.

"No need to tell me twice John." Connor grins. Then in the distance, there is a roar from deep within the jungle. Locke recognises it, Connor stands up and looks in the direction. Trees sway and get felled. There is another roar. "That's coming from where Nathaniel is." Locke stands up, shakes his head. "There is nothing we can do for Nathaniel, Kate is our priority!"

Nathaniel stares at it, eyes wide in terror, as it advances towards him. It roars again. He weeps; his god has deserted him, why? He mouths to God, and stares up at the sky. Why!

The scream is guttural, like the sound of one's own internal organs being ripped apart. There is a scream, and then silence. The jungle is quiet once again.

A few days later, there is a memorial service and burial for Emma, Claire reads a very moving poem that Emma composed, she is laid very carefully to rest. Afterwards at the other end of the beach camp, Mary, Peter, Saul, Daniel and Miriam are buried. Locke, Boone, and Connor see to this, once it is done, all go about their separate ways as best they can.

This is a good spot. Connor sits and watches the waves gently roll in, as the sun begins to make its descent. Palm trees rustle behind him.

"Kate's doing fine." Jack sits down beside him. Connor thinly smiles, and says nothing in reply. "She's asking for you."

"I'll see her tomorrow." Connor stares at the sunset. "She needs her rest."

"You too have a history together I believe." Jack nervously questions.

"Has Kate told you her history?" Connor replys.

"To a point!"

"Then I must ask you to respect both of our silence." Connor turns and faces him. "What stays between us, remains between us!"

Jack goes to say something, decides against it, gets up and walks away.

There's still a chance Connor. Connor thinks. But we have to survive here first.


	9. Chapter 9

**A pretty face don't mean a pretty heart**

**Chapter 9**

**Endings and beginnings**

"It's a St Jude." Claire hands Connor a small gold coin attached to a chain, who holds it up in the sunlight. "I found it amongst Emma's belongings."

"The patron saint of lost causes." Connor smiles at Claire, whose warm smile is returned. "She said it belonged to her Dad, a policeman, considering you're the closest to one we have, I think she'd like you to have it."

Connor appreciates the sentiment. "When we get home, I'll return it him!" He fastens it around his neck. "Thanks Claire." Claire walks away.

Michael's second raft is coming along rather well. Ten days he reckons, Arty the know it all hypochondriac, says they need to launch pretty soon or it'll be monsoon season. How long it'll take for the volunteer crew to reach help. Connor sighs, it's as long as a length of string.

We're sitting here waiting, there is much on this island that we still don't know about. He sees Sayid in the distance, who gestures a friendly wave in Connor's direction.

"It doesn't really matter which way I'll go." Connor looks at the map carefully with Sayid. "The Dark Territory and this black rock is something that we'll have to venture into sooner rather than later, just that I'll go in the opposite direction that you took." Shannon and Sayid look at Connor, with the look of man giving himself a death sentence.

"There might still be survivors out there, hiding." Connor's mind had been made up. "We better find them before the others or that thing finds them!"

Sayid sighs in resignation. "Would it be yourself?" Connor nods. "I can take enough supplies five days there, five days back. I figure if I can find a water supply I can find them."

"Take the rifle too, the only one that's still working!"

"For the polar bears I guess!"

"I owe him my life, but if his mind's made up." Jack whispers to Sayid. "It's his ball-game." Sayid sighs in resignation. "He's a good man."

"He needs his space." Jack watches Kate walk into the cave, somebody who a week ago was at death's door. Fuck him, Jack thinks he wants to go, let him, one less to worry about.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it." Sawyer walks beside Connor by the beach. "No." Connor replies. Both watch the sea-going raft being built. "Much as I like your company, I feel like the odd man out."

"How?"

"The Doctor and the Jedi Master there?" Connor points to Locke with Boone going into the jungle, in a strange rush kind of way. "There are no threats to us here, you don't need me!" Sawyer folds his arms.

"He's alright. Jack's just a pain in the ass." Connor's eyes betrayed his thoughts again. I suppose if I'd been here since day one, never mind, hind-sight is a wonderful thing.

"Must annoy you." Sawyer counted down to ask the next question. "Her with him!"

Connor thinly smiles. Sawyer takes a step back. "That was out of order I know."

"It was, but hey that I can't change that."

Connor watches Kate speaking to Jack in the distance. He shakes his head. "I'm leaving tomorrow – can't talk you into coming?"

"Not a chance in hell. I think I can get a place on the raft."

"I've got something for you to christen it."

Connor grins. He removes something from his pocket. A miniature of Jack Daniels, and tosses it to Sawyer. Who catches and looks at it. "You're full of surprises Connor." He grins.

"Where did you get this?"

"You're not the only one who hoards stuff." Connor winks.

"He's leaving?"

Sayid nods readying a rucksack for Connor. Kate watches him. "Why?"

Sayid watches Connor with Sawyer in the distance, sharing a joke. Grinning, and laughing. "Just for a few days, he seems to think that there may be other survivors still waiting to be found, and other sources of food and fresh water!"

Kate walks forward a few steps. He's doing it to protect me, if he stays, the chances of him and Jack having a fall out are greater. There is another way he could stay, I could go on the raft, but it means he'll be hurt again. Why do I feel this way for him?

Thank you Scott for the rucksack, shame about what happened to you. By the side of the beach, Connor is preparing to leave. A rough sketch of a map, with Shannon's translations. A blanket, water bottles, some food, mostly fruit and dried fish. A borrowed hunting knife from Locke. Matches, a lighter and some bottle rockets, and Nathaniel's binoculars.

"So you're leaving." Kate watches from beside a palm tree. Connor looks up from his shelter, and then goes back to work. "Just for a few days, I'll be back, Kate."

Uninvited she walks over and sits down across from Connor. It is uncomfortably close. Connor glances up.

"It's a big island. Grace thinks there are other survivors, and I happen to think so too." He puts two assault rifle magazines into a side pocket. Kate notices the assault rifle. "The assault rifle is for the bears." Connor grins. Kate smiles in reply.

"Strange as this may sound, every day that we were together and when you went out. I have the same feeling now that I did then, that I'd never see you again." She says.

"Ditto."

Connor reaches into another side pocket, and removes the photograph. He stares at it for a moment, then hands it to Kate. Kate stares at it.

"Keep it for safe keeping, I'm going to want it back from you when I return, Kate." Connor winks. Kate folds the photograph. "You promise?" Kate says.

Connor nods.

"For all the trouble you've caused me, Kate, I've come too far to jack it all in." Connor pauses. "Besides, I piss Jack off and that's not a bad thing." Kate frowns.

Kate leans over.

Their lips touch.

Connor looks back at the camp from a distance. The sun is starting to rise. See ya laters have been said to Sayid, Locke, and lastly Sawyer. Vincent the Labrador has followed him, and has decided to turn back. Connor turns away, and carries on walking along the coast.

Kate watches too from Connor's makeshift shelter. She looks at the photograph. She frowns. I have to leave.

To be continued…


End file.
